


轉機/Landing

by bliphany



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Real Events
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: 她記得以前求學時在書上讀過，物體的天性是沿著慣性以直線運動，除非有其它外力加入、或者消失，否則物體既不轉彎、也不會停下。「在這個世界誕生的時候，」老師在講台上激昂地說，雙手揮舞，「宇宙大爆炸把星球拋出，是因為有太陽的重力牽引著，我們的地球及其它行星才沒有被拋到已知宇宙以外的地方，而是以橢圓軌跡繞著太陽轉動，一下遠離、一下靠近，但永遠不會分開。」重點在於關鍵時刻，佳耘想。或許在人生中，某個自己也沒察覺的當下的某個事件，就這樣決定了每個人被拋擲的軌跡。唯一讓人們不會脫出日常軌道的，就是那恰恰堪用的、向內拉扯的牽引力。如果那個力量不知為何突然消失了，個人也就不會再存在於已知的世界當中。





	轉機/Landing

我本來就沒有打算要降落。

她是在午休時想起那句話的。狹小的茶水間，再多站進一個人就很擁擠，所以她拿著透明水瓶在門外等待。她前面的人把微波爐按得逼逼作響，似乎對加熱的時間怎樣也拿不定主意。星期五的辦公室，才剛過中午，空氣中除了便當的氣味還多了點浮躁。她的思緒也飄回幾個小時前的早晨。

早上，她錯過了公車。在等下一班車到站時，她下意識拿出手機來滑，在臉書塗鴉牆上看見那則新聞標題，細細的，夾在其他人的生活片段裡。那則新聞上方，是高中同學的孩子剛滿週歲。在加了可愛畫框效果的照片裡，小女孩睜著水汪汪大眼對著鏡頭咧嘴笑，無憂無慮的樣子。新聞下方是大學社團學長在歐洲某個不知名的車站打卡。學長正在各地沙發衝浪，記得前幾周他還在德國吧，打著零工，一路又旅行到了奧地利，並發文分享他如何在車站長凳窩了一晚，不僅省下住宿費，還順便體驗人生。

物體和物體之間存在的空間，讓物體彼此區別開來。而在她與他們之間，構成那個空間的關鍵是什麼呢？是勇氣的多寡嗎？還是存在一個存款數目與安全感換算的等式？還是像那些一本接著一本出的勵志書所說的，只要勇於活出自己，整個宇宙都會來幫你？

說實在的，她不知道那是什麼意思。找到一個比較能接受、甚至是喜歡的角色，發願好好扮演，然後期待整齣戲順利進行、其他人配合演出嗎？到了已經不再有源源不絕力氣能恣意奔跑、嘗試各種可能的年紀，她有時會覺得，光是演好那些與他人配合的角色，至少讓她們不要過於死板，就已經費盡了她所有力氣。而不管是每天數著孩子幾個月又幾天了的簡單富足人生——就像高中同學每次發文都會用的hashtag——或是一個人用雙腳探索世界的壯遊，都令她難以想像。

前面的人捧著便當，終於要離開了。她側身進去，把瓶口對準飲水機正下方，壓下按鍵。

「連續出水，」一個專業冷靜的女聲說。

連續出水。她在心底機械式復述。

她盯著注入的水流。一串細小泡泡從瓶底升起，像水底的魚類嘗試跟彼此說話。訊息逸散在水裡，在被接收以前就超出了說話者記憶的期限。

坐辦公室的工作雖然不用東奔西跑，一忙起來也常常忘了時間。她整個早上除了提神的黑咖啡什麼也沒進肚子，早上匆匆買的三明治直接變成了午餐。她聽人說，每日保持足夠的水分攝取能讓精神變好，思緒也會比較敏捷，做事少出錯。她在網拍買了一個大大的透明水瓶，心想，一整天至少能有機會裝滿一瓶，好好地喝完，也不算沒照顧好自己。

「蘇佳耘，」主管的聲音從背後響起，讓她肩頭一緊，「妳負責的那個案子，週報什麼時候要出？」

真的是很會挑時間要人報告進度或交待事情欸。跟她同期進公司的小芳以前常在背後挖苦。小芳會說，像這種主管喔，就是沒人想跟他一起吃飯、下班了也不回家，沒舞台嘛！才總是這麼愛挑時間自主工作，還拖別人下水。

「我下午會處理，」佳耘謹慎地回答，把盤據腦中大剌剌抱怨的小芳趕到背景，「跟平常一樣，會如期在星期五下午發出的，請不用擔心。」

「那是平常。這陣子副理出國害我忙得要死，妳下班前給，我要什麼時候看？是妳的如期，還是老闆的如期，妳還不知道怎麼分嗎？」

「好，我等等馬上做，」佳耘咬著牙，一個字接著一個字地慢慢說，不想再引發下一波對話。她目光飄向牆上貼著的公告，「使用後請自行清理，做個堂堂正正的台灣人」，那是總務組對於水槽裡積久難清的菜渣做出的唯一回應。

「做事要更有效率、多動腦筋。妳還得再加把勁啊。」

回到座位後，她一口氣喝光三分之一瓶的水。

充足的水分補給能讓身心靈都比較輕盈。至少她是聽人家那樣說的。

攤在一旁桌上的三明治，因為時間的流時而顯得乾癟癟的。她突然有種一下灌進太多水而暈眩想吐的感覺。

她點擊滑鼠打開報表，開始工作，雙手在鍵盤上敲出一連串急促但穩定的節奏。

她早就過了會想跟主管回嘴的時期。那樣太幼稚了，最後浪費的還不是自己能用來完成工作、或偷空喘口氣的時間。

在她早晨錯過公車的數十個小時之前，有人在美國西雅圖的塔科馬機場偷走一台飛機。

那則新聞是這樣的。

是劫機嗎？那是佳耘的第一個念頭。人要做出這樣的事情，背後總該有一個什麼目的，或是強大的信念。不管那是什麼，至少他相信著一些什麼，那種相信所形成的推動力在某個瞬間大過了習慣、大過了日復一日的動態恆定，才會將物體推離原本移動的軌跡。

西雅圖。距她一萬公里之外、十小時飛行時間之遙，發生了這樣一件怪誕的事。

出於好奇，她趁著等車時查看那則新聞。從事件發生到被她得知，中間已經累積了許多資訊，還有人把細節整理了一番、繪聲繪影地發在網路論壇上。

那是一台76人座、雙引擎的龐巴迪Q400客機。偷走飛機的是29歲的理查，他在機場擔任了好幾年的地勤，每天的工作就是把行李跟貨物搬上飛機，然後看著它們離境。根據他對家人的說法，那是一份非常勞苦又無趣的工作，讓他撐下來的唯一誘因就是能用公司的福利到處旅行。

事發時，Q400客機正停泊在機坪。理查結束當天的例行工作後，爬上客機的駕駛艙，靠著從模擬航空遊戲中學到的操作讓飛機升上了高空。

75分鐘後，飛機因為燃油耗盡，墜毀在附近的一個無人荒島。最後與理查通話的是塔台人員，他直到最後一刻都在想辦法引導飛機安全降落。但理查告訴塔台，他起飛了，就沒打算要回到地面上。

那究竟是一種豪情壯志，還是一種，從日復一日的、無機的、重複、再重複中，突然頓悟的忠於真實？

佳耘停下敲擊鍵盤的手指，不禁失笑，因為偷了一台飛機跑走這種事情，讓她想起小芳的作風。但小芳做什麼事情都是目標明確的，她若啟航，也是為了要降落在某個地方。

如果佳耘有她一半的勇氣——或自尊吧——當初就該跟著一起辭呈一丟、拍拍屁股走人。但小芳沒給她這個機會，只輕描淡寫地在午餐時說，她被先前合作過的廠商挖角，要離開這份食之無味的工作。佳耘記得那家廠商。她也記得她跟小芳那時一起在廠商那邊磨了多久、陪了多少笑臉跟業外加班時數，才讓計畫順利結案。「我知道妳口風很緊的，」小芳邊說邊把食物塞進嘴裡，「所以我只跟妳一個人說啊。我們是共進退的好搭檔嘛。」

隔天進公司，小芳的辦公桌已經是一片空蕩蕩。

後來有同事謠傳，小芳新去的地方一樣操。薪水高一些，扣除交通費也差不多打平。名片上印的頭銜好看一點，但管理職有責無權，苦勞倒是不少。但誰又會對前同事訴說自己去的地方更不好呢？

對於那樣的說法，佳耘不是很確定。若有一個謊言能讓小芳執著地強撐，大約她還是珍愛其中的一點什麼，或許那也是一種活出自己的膽識吧。況且，話說回來，誰又會坦然承認前同事去的地方比自己停駐的地方更好呢？

雖然想知道小芳真正過得如何，但佳耘也不好意思跟她聯繫了。

她其實不特別羨慕她，也不特別氣她。小芳一向就是這樣的個性，那種說到做到的氣勢，佳耘是很佩服的。她只氣自己腦海中有時依舊會聽見小芳殘留的話語，就像飛機離開後，背後留下的長長一條凝結尾跡。她只氣自己偶爾也會想，或許現在的這一切都不是誰的問題，只是她對自己的錯待。

等她終於完成檔案寄出，午休時間也結束了。她匆匆把三明治吞下肚子。

直到幾分鐘後她才從秘書那裡得知，主管什麼也沒交待就離開了公司。沒人知道他下午去哪。

佳耘知道她交出的東西也沒人會看了，既然主管下午不在，她索性便放任思緒回到理查與塔台人員的對話。

她揣想那個塔台人員的心情。他那天上工之前，有沒有想過在接下來的幾個小時內，自己將成為某個人生命盡頭最後一個說話的對象？有點像那些，與站在高樓邊緣意欲往下跳的人說話的談判專家。但塔台人員大概沒受過那樣的訓練吧。他所受的訓練，應該是引導飛機順利降落空港，沒人想過飛機會不想回到地面上。自願回到地面才叫做降落。不願意卻又擺脫不了地球重力牽引的，那叫做墜毀。

所以說，讓她好端端站在地面上而不被甩出這世界的，跟讓理查墜毀在荒島的，是同一股力量。其中在動力學上的區別或許只有微小的一點點，但她想不清楚。

理查告訴塔台，他不想降落。他是一個已經壞掉的人。他以前沒意識到，直到駕著飛機直上雲霄，他才弄明白。「大概是不知道哪裡有幾顆螺絲鬆了吧。」理查說，他想用這最後的機會，去看一隻跟他同病相憐的鯨魚。那是一隻不願放掉死掉幼鯨的鯨魚，背著屍體一路游了17天。

17天．75分鐘。加加減減，大約等於塔台人員陪伴理查的時間。

75分鐘後，飛機耗盡了最後一滴油。塔台人員無法成功引導他降落，看著飛機訊號消失在雷達儀表板上。

那是有著平凡無奇開頭的一天，有個總是在地上工作的人，單憑著想像的操練生平第一次讓一架巨大鐵鳥凌空飛翔，在距地數萬英呎的地方，看見了有關自己的某個秘密。對於那所需要付出的代價理查是否有片刻後悔，已經沒有人知道了。

在目擊者拍攝的影片中，理查駕駛著飛機在空中做出一連串驚險的動作，但人們從中看見的或許只是他們希望看見、或需要看見的東西。一個人在另一個人身上看見自己，是感同身受的開始，但也是相互理解的一條死巷，路的盡頭是一面光滑明亮的鏡。人們探頭，卻什麼也看不見，才發現原來自己也只是一面鏡子。光從一面鏡子反射到另一面，其中的動作儀態喜怒哀樂已經分不清楚來源去向。

那是有著平凡無奇開頭的一天，有個總是在天空與地面交會的接點上工作的人，不經意地成為了世界與另一個人連接的細繩尾端。

或許每個人都有幾顆螺絲是鬆脫的，只是我們都想辦法站得很近，一個貼著另一個。因為沒有人想獨自站在邊緣。

她記得以前求學時在書上讀過，物體的天性是沿著慣性以直線運動，除非有其它外力加入、或者消失，否則物體既不轉彎、也不會停下。「在這個世界誕生的時候，」老師在講台上激昂地說，雙手揮舞，「宇宙大爆炸把星球拋出，是因為有太陽的重力牽引著，我們的地球及其它行星才沒有被拋到已知宇宙以外的地方，而是以橢圓軌跡繞著太陽轉動，一下遠離、一下靠近，但永遠不會分開。」

重點在於關鍵時刻，佳耘想。或許在人生中，某個自己也沒察覺的當下的某個事件，就這樣決定了每個人被拋擲的軌跡。唯一讓人們不會脫出日常軌道的，就是那恰恰堪用的、向內拉扯的牽引力。如果那個力量不知為何突然消失了，個人也就不會再存在於已知的世界當中。

但後來，有科學家指出，星球之間牽引的力量並非宇宙秩序的成因，而只是在既有秩序下被觀察到的結果。在星球與星球之間有人類肉眼或科學儀器還看不見的東西確實存在著，那東西的形態扭曲，星球在宇宙當中的運動軌跡，並非是被其它星球牽動，而是反映了它與其它星球之間那東西的性質。但那東西的性質究竟是什麼，又只能透過星球相對運動的路徑來理解。就像一個人與另一個人的關聯取決於他們之間的那個空間，而那個空間的性質究竟是什麼，又只能透過人們彼此相對的行為來推測。

在她與小芳之間、她與高中同學的平淡富足之間、在她與社團學長的壯遊歷險之間所存在的空間，決定了她與他們不同的人生軌跡。

在偷走飛機的理查與塔台人員之間，曾經也存在這樣的一個空間。但理查的存在卻在他在萬呎高空上的某個領悟的時刻，溢出了我們所知的這個世界。也是在那個時刻，他與世界的聯繫不復存在。在理查的世界與這個世界的接點上，最後與他距離最近的人，那個最有可能去嘗試理解一點點，從這個世界溢出只有一點點的視野是什麼樣子的人，可能就只有他了。

「我有點頭暈，」理查這樣對塔台人員說，「旁邊的景色過得好快。我在想，我要好好看著這些風景。一切都很美，但如果從另一個角度來看，它們就更美了。」

從哪一個角度？它們看起來怎麼樣？

或許，在一個短暫的片刻，塔台人員真正想問的是這樣的問題。

但他們都知道沒有時間了。

生命太短，而且已經擁擠不堪，沒有時間去問那些太過重要、卻引人分心的問題。

塔台人員依舊站在地面上，他有一個重要的角色得好好扮演，或許他所扮演的角色從沒有那麼重要過。在地上仰頭觀看的人們都期望理查突如其來的冒險能有一個振奮人心的結局。

但只有一個人的戲演不下去。

夏末入秋後的天氣不穩，近來的午後接近傍晚時，天空常下暴雨，雨後的地面積水一灘一灘的，汽車快速駛過便飛濺一片，惹得路人驚呼。

接近下班時刻，佳耘獨自坐在辦公隔間裡，戶外的夕陽照在對面大樓的玻璃帷幕上，經過反射，又穿過窗戶照了進來，染得室內一片黃澄澄的。

同事紛紛打卡離開了公司。佳耘在座位上，輕閉雙眼，想像著或許在她所在樓層以下的整座城市都已經被淹沒，水面映照出大樓的上半部，像筆直的建築從中間拗折，天空的雲朵映在波光粼粼的水面上，彷彿在雲層上飛行的視野，鑲在雲層邊緣的亮光向上散射一片明亮，一直到她所知世界的邊緣。


End file.
